Episode 283 (29th October 1987)
Plot Dot is delighted to have Charlie back by her side, but Ethel is not so pleased. Barry's exercise bike arrives but Colin is too wrapped up in the brewery's logo redesign to take any notice. Michelle is going on a night out with Sharon, but Lofty disapproves, telling Michelle they need to look after their finances. Michelle tells Lofty to let his hair down so he tells her he will. Mary phones her parents to see where Annie is, she is told they will be with her by the weekend. Carmel tells Mary about a mother and toddler group she is setting up and invites her along with Michelle when she does get Annie back. Naima tells Ali and Sue that Ashraf has put their flat back on the market. Barry and Donna agree to meet in the evening. Charlie asks Dot for cigarettes and goes to look in her purse, but is unable to get any money out when she almost walks in on him with it. Den visits Angie in The Dagmar, but they end up having a tiff when Angie tells Den that Tony has written to her and he digs at her about the affair they had. Lofty gets drunk alone. Ian secretly cooks quiches for Magda in The Vic whilst working. Den is unaware of what is going on. Dot tells Dr Singh that Ethel went out and left her flat unlocked and oven on. She goes searching for Ethel but bumps into Nick. He tells her not to tell anyone he is back and walks off. Dot is left dumbfounded. Naima returns to Ali and Sue to deliver them some good news: even though their house will still be on the market, they will be getting a new landlord. Lofty has a drunken argument over a pancake roll with the owner of a Chinese takeaway and as a result is arrested. Charlie and Nick pass each other in the Square. They acknowledge each other but do not talk to one another. Michelle and Sharon predrink as they get ready to go out; Angie tells Sharon she should not be drinking gin at her age, so Sharon picks her up on her drinking habits, although Angie denies drinking. Charlie tries selling playing cards with woman's breasts on in The Vic but is stopped by Den. Ian tries to transport the quiches from the upstairs flat in The Vic to Magda but almost gets spotted by Den. Barry enjoys using his new exercise bike. Pauline tells Angie about Lofty's arrest. Dot wonders whether she should let Nick back into her life or not and confides in Arthur and Pauline. Ian and Magda are caught by Den. He charges Magda for using his electricity and tells Ian to get out of his sight. Angie informs Michelle and Sharon of Lofty's arrest when they return from their night out. The next morning, Dot waves Charlie off as he goes to sell playing cards again. Nick walks to Dot's door and she reintroduces Charlie and Nick to each other. Charlie welcomes Nick home and hugs him. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Policeman - Frank Kovacs Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat *Turpin Way Notes *First appearance of Nick Cotton since 19th March 1987. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Alright Michelle... I'll let my hair down, I'll let myself go! See how you like it then!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes